


Sean’s Office: Fulfilling Nick’s Fantasy

by TeamRenhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: As he sat at his desk watching Sean reviewing paperwork in his office Nick has an idea.  A slightly risqué idea most likely, but no one was really around and he'd wanted to do this since he and Sean started dating last year.  Actually, if he was honest with himself he'd wanted to do this for much longer than that. How many briefings in the Captain's office had he been distracted by Sean sitting at his desk intently listening to Nick and Hank report their findings on one case or another?  How many times had he imagined walking around that desk and straddling Sean as he sat in that big office chair?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/gifts).



> ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.***
> 
>  
> 
> This is dedicated to Tolieawake and @wesen90! Without you ladies I would not have been able to write this first Grimm FanFiction!

"Caffe Americano with two extra shots just as you like it!" Nick Burkhardt says setting the drink down on his partner's desk before he walks to his own chair.

Smiling Hank Griffin looks up from his computer. "Look who is back among the land of the living! I'm surprised Captain let you out of the house. I thought you weren't supposed to be back until next week."

"There was no 'letting me out of the house' Hank" Nick says rolling his eyes as he turns on his computer and pulls up his email. "The doctor signed off on my return to work so there is nothing Captain can say about it. I passed all of the requirements to return. My ribs are healed, as are the rest of my Ogre related injuries."

"You fail to mention that it's desk duty for the next week that you've been released to Detective" Nick startles slightly at the sudden appearance of Captain Renard. Nick wonders yet again if ninja is part of Renard's lineage. 

"Aaahhh desk duty…nope you sure failed to mention that Nick. I'm sure I have plenty of paperwork to keep you busy. Six weeks without my partner hasn't left me much time for catching up on that. I would be thrilled to provide you with this entire stack." Hank motions to the four-inch stack of files resting between their desks.

"That sounds like a excellent idea Hank. As has been the case as of late if you need to go out in the field take Wu until Nick is released to full duty next week. Nick can get started on catching up by working through some of the case paperwork." Renard walks away leaving a gloating Hank and an indignant Nick in his wake.

"Seriously?!? He was there! He heard the doctor say I could be on full duty if my Captain thought it was okay. Of course my Captain also happens to be my annoyingly over protective boyfriend as well so desk duty it is"

"Nick…you are aware how much the Captain was worried about you when you landed in the hospital yet again due to a Wesen attack, right?"

"I know Hank. This time it wasn't my fault. Its not like I went out without back up. The Ogre found me at Aunt Marie's trailer of all places. Which reminds me that I need to look into moving it. If a dumb as rocks Ogre found it, then its time for a safer location that is much harder to find. Looks like I'll have plenty of time to research locations while I am doing your paperwork."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't complain to me. Captain is the one keeping you on desk duty." Hank reminds his partner motioning to the office where they can see Renard intently reviewing something on his computer screen.

"I know…all to well. It was not a pleasant conversation last night or this morning." Over protective doesn't begin to describe Sean” Nick says shaking his head at the memory of their rather loud…debates…regarding Nick returning to work. "Maybe a quiet day of paperwork like a good little Detective will convince Captain to change his mind about letting me off desk duty this week."

"Keep that wishful spirit…" Hank says as he looks up to see Sargent Wu approach. 

"Hey! Welcome back Nick! Got a body for you boys or is it a body for us. Are you back to solving crime Nick?"

"Nope you're still stuck with me Wu. Nick here is grounded to desk duty this week."

"Alright then. We got a call of a body in a tree at Forest Park."

"I'll meet you downstairs after I let Captain know."

Nick sighs as he watches his partner briefly update Renard before heading out with Wu. Eyeing the large stack of files that he swears keeps growing when he's not watching it, Nick decides he needs more coffee before attempting to tackle six weeks of backlogged case files. As he stands he looks over at the Captain's office and decides with a slight smirk to his smile that a coffee peace offering from Sean's favorite cafe might smooth the way off desk duty.

Nick knocks on the doorframe causing Renard to look up and offer Nick a small smile. "I thought some more coffee might make the paperwork process a little more tolerable. Can I interest you in a cup from Spella Caffe?"

Renard holds up his cup "I think I'm good on coffee, but I wouldn't say no to a piece of their cheesecake."

***

The coffee and cheesecake was just what Nick needed to start making his way through the stack of case files. Looking up at the clock he realizes that hours have passed and now it was well after going home time. Many of the desks were empty. Had Hank come back and left again? Nick couldn't be sure. What he could be sure of was that is was time to call it a day and he intended to have Sean do the same. Between Nick's time spent recovering from Ogre attack and Sean dealing with yearly budget hell the couple hadn't spent much alone time together in the last few weeks. 

As he sat at his desk watching Sean reviewing paperwork in his office Nick has an idea. A slightly risqué idea most likely, but no one was really around and he'd wanted to do this since he and Sean started dating last year. Actually, if he was honest with himself he'd wanted to do this for much longer than that. How many briefings in the Captain's office had he been distracted by Sean sitting at his desk intently listening to Nick and Hank report their findings on one case or another? How many times had he imagined walking around that desk and straddling Sean as he sat in that big office chair? Running his hands through Sean's hair as he kissed down his neck. Feeling Sean's hands slide down his back to his ass. 

His mind made up as his thoughts had side-tracked in a most decidedly mischievous way Nick gets up from his desk and walks into Sean's office. Turning he locks the door and draws the blinds down. Sean looks up from the report he's reading. "Something I can help you with Detective?"

"Actually yes Sean. I was sitting at my desk contemplating all the times I've been in this office and watched you sitting in that chair." Nick crosses the distance between the door and Sean's desk. "For the longest time I've wondered what it would be like to do this. I want you to stay right there in your chair Sean while I focus on making sure you think about what I’m about to do every time you sit down in your chair.”

Sean looks intently at his Grimm. His bright green eyes darkening with lust as Nick steps closer to him and leans down. "Are you ready to cum?" Nick whispered.

Sean's only response was a slow nod of his head as Nick hands move up and down his back from the waistband of his dress slacks, to the top of his shoulders. He begins rubbing Sean’s shoulders while dropping kisses on the exposed skin of Sean’s neck. Sean begins to relax and leans into Nick’s embrace.

Nick moves his hands up and down Sean’s arms as he steps closer to Sean sitting in that chair that has fueled so many of Nick’s fantasies of getting Sean off at work. Nick pushes Sean’s chair further out from his desk and kneels in it causing their growing erections to pressing against each other. Nick’s hands move up his chest, over Sean’s shoulders and around his neck. Nick kisses his neck slowly and lightly. With his tongue, he tastes Sean’s skin kissing under Sean’s ear, down to his collar and returning to his ear.

As Nick’s lips reach Sean’s ear again he whispers, “I can feel your hard cock against me.” Nick’s kisses on his neck turn to gentle bites. By now he’s not sure who is more turned on and his plan is to focus on Sean without getting himself off. Well at least not here in Sean’s office….

Nick’s hands move from around his neck, over Sean’s shoulders and down the outside of his arms. Nick begins to unbutton Sean’s shirt. He trails a line of kisses and bites down the center of Sean’s chest with each button he works open. He steps back from Sean as he pulls his shirt from his pants. Nick’s fingers slide down bare shoulders as he pushes the shirt off Sean’s shoulders and allows it to fall to floor.

Nick stepped further away to allow access to Sean’s nipples, knowing this is a sure way to thoroughly turn him on. Once his fingers find them, he lightly, yet firmly pulls and twists them until Nick hears a gasp from Sean’s gorgeous mouth. He replaces his fingers with his lips and tongue. Sucking, biting, and licking until Sean begins to writhe beneath him.

Nick knows he has Sean’s full attention as he slides off the chair and to his knees in front of him. Once down on the floor, grey eyes stare into green eyes while Nick slowly unbuckles Sean’s belt. His mouth goes to the bulge in Sean’s pants and traces the outline of his cock with his tongue. After playing a while with his now wet bulge, Nick captures Sean’s eyes with another stare and slowly begins to unfasten his button and zipper. Ever so slowly, Nick unzips his slacks. Nick’s eyes darken as he pulls Sean’s slacks open and discovers that Sean has gone commando that morning. He slowly reaches inside and pulls Sean’s hard cock free of his slacks. His tongue finds the underside and begins sliding up almost to the head before sliding back down towards Sean’s balls. Nick reluctantly releases Sean’s cock after a few seconds, to untie and remove his shoes and then his socks. Nick pulls Sean’s pants down, tossing them to the floor.

Nick stands up and takes Sean by the hand to the couch, where he pushes him down. Nick takes a few seconds to remove his own clothes. Standing in front of Sean, naked and very turned on, he studies his boyfriend. There he sits; his erection still hard as ever and leaking pre cum onto his toned stomach and his smile tells Nick he is enjoying every second of this.

Nick straddles Sean again and his hands come up to rest of Nick’s chest. He grabs Sean’s wrists and pins them above his head. “Just relax Sean and let me enjoy taking care of you tonight. You’ve taken such great care of me while I’ve been recovering and I want you to enjoy tonight.” As Nick speaks he begins kissing and biting at Sean’s neck again. Within seconds the only movement Nick can feel is Sean’s cock pushing and sliding against his.

Nick continues to kiss and bite at Sean’s neck and shoulders as they ground their cocks together. After Nick lets go of Sean’s wrists, his hands travel to Nick’s ass, pulling him into Sean as hard as he can, causing Nick to moan. His lips and teeth continued their work on Sean, but now he slowly moves down Sean’s toned body, while sliding off him. 

Nick’s cock leaves pre cum down Sean’s leg as he kisses and licks and bites his chest and stomach. Once Nick settles on floor on his knees and between Sean’s legs, he follows the line of fluid that his erection left behind.  
Nick runs his hands and lips over Sean’s nipples and down over his rib cage to his hips. He strokes Sean’s body in no certain path from his hips to his chest, down over his legs to his feet, and back up again. Each time he comes close to Sean’s cock he quickly moves to another part of Sean’s body.

After a few minutes of teasing he knows Sean can’t take much more. Nick slides his hands up the inside of Sean’s thighs and pushes his legs apart. As Nick lowers his lips to Sean’s cock he feels Sean’s breathing speed up the moment he feels Nick’s tongue begin to swirl over the head of his cock. As always, the taste of Sean’s pre cum never fails to turn Nick on even more. His tongue flicks in and out of the slit, gathering as much of it as possible.

As Sean begins to run his hands through Nick’s hair, Nick’s mouth engulfs the head of his cock. Nick’s lips close around it and Nick gently begins to tug and finger Sean’s balls. Then his mouth slides down over the hard shaft of Sean’s cock. As he slowly moves his head up and down the length of Sean, he begins to run his hands over Sean’s stomach, chest and especially his nipples. Pulling, twisting, and pinching causes Sean to pant and moan more than a few times. 

Sean’s breathing soon becomes shallow and his moans fill the office. Nick knows he is getting close to cumming and he is ready to take every drop that Sean gives him. Sliding his hand up and down Sean’s cock as he begins sucking harder, his efforts are soon rewarded. Sean doesn’t warn him, he knows he doesn’t have to. He knows that Nick wants him to cum hard. He knows that Nick wants his orgasm to fill his mouth and it does.

As Sean begins to come down from his orgasm high he looks down at his Grimm. “This was certainly a better end to the work day than the paperwork I’d planned to finish.”

Nick looks up at Sean and smiles a wickedly charming smile. “Why don’t we continue this at home. I’ll show you just how healed I am!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first FanFiction! If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


End file.
